


You Are Who You Choose To Be.

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crying Jack Kline, Human Jack Kline, M/M, Surgery, Teen Jack Kline, Trans Jack Kline, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack wakes up in a hospital and something is missing.
Relationships: Eliot (Supernatural:Lebanon)/Jack Kline
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You Are Who You Choose To Be.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 : Amputation.  
> •×•  
> top surgery is technically amputation. also jack is at least 18 in this fic.

"you made it!"

jack let out a sleep giggle at his boyfriend's comment, a nurse and a surgeon pushing him along in a gurney so that he can get to his room, an iv in his hand that was giving him pain medication and fluids, "i surviiiiived." he smiled, his voice having that tired crackle to it and eliot smiled at him, walking beside the gurney as it wheeled down the hall, the blonde lazily grabbing eliot's hand as it rested on the gurney's rail, "how do you feel?"

"weird."

"why weird?"

"m'body's all.....like woah."

eliot giggled, "that's the drugs, baby." he smiled and jack scrunched his nose up, "nooo, its like....i dunno, s'weird." he sleepily explained and the red head gently held his hand, "you feeling sick at all?"

"li'l bit."

"that won't last long, does it hurt?"

"....feels like someone like, scratched my chest." he mumbled before letting out a giggle, "oh wait, i don't have boobs, do i?" he asked with a smile, "nope, they're gone."

"so, it went good?"

"it went very well, dear." the surgeon smiled and jack gave a big tooth grin, "yaaaaaay." he quietly cheered and everyone smiled, eliot moving away from the gurney as they got to jack's room, "where y'goin??" the very drugged boy asked as he gave his boyfriend the best puppy eyes he could, "they need to get you in the room somehow, bambi." he cooed as he moved into the hospital room, giving the nurse and surgeon plenty of space to wheel jack inside, putting the gurney next to the actual bed.

"el, when's ever'one coming?"

"your dads are on the way and claire's going to come after work, so at like six or something."

"that's a long ass time from now." jack mumbled, eliot chuckling, "you ready to get on the bed, dear?" the nurse asked and jack nodded, "alright, c'mon then." she continued and jack laughed, "oof." he mumbled and he sat up the smallest bit so that he could slide onto the bed, "oh, that's so far away."

"you're right next to the bed."

"its faaaaaaar."

jack carefully scooted over onto the bed, scrunching his face up with the effort but doing a pretty damn good job as he laid down onto the bed, adjusting to his comfort and eliot smiled, waving goodbye to the surgeon as she left room with the gurney, the nurse adjusting jack's iv line and the drain tubing, laying out a blanket on top of him, taking his vitals and taking note of them before she made her way to the door, "do you want anything, sweetie? a drink maybe? you've got some apple juice here, but i can get you something else?"

"no, m'good, thank you."

the nurse smiled and said her goodbyes, eliot and jack returning them as she shut the door behind her and eliot went to grab a chair so that he could sit next to the bed, "no, sit with meeeee." the blonde whined, "you'd have to scootch more, then."

jack moved over a little bit, just enough for eliot to lay beside him, and the older boy sat down onto the hospital bed, laying next to his boyfriend and he ruffled his hair, jack making a little noise and he laid his head on eliot's shoulder, an arm being put around him and he looked up at eliot.

"guess what."

"what, bambi?"

"i'm flat." he smiled and elliot saw tears rise in jack's eyes at the realization that he was indeed flat, the boy giving his boyfriend a warm smile and wiping at tears as they began to fall, letting out tiny sobs but tried keeping them calm, "i-i have a boy chest." he sniffled and eliot kissed his forehead, "i did it."

"you did it, baby, i'm so proud of you."

jack sniffled, hiccuping a bit for air and a big smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
